This invention relates generally to molded case electric circuit breakers.
It is desired to modify the molded case circuit breaker shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,376 so as to have a rating of 100 amperes at 480 volts, alternating current, and to safely interrupt a current of 10,000 amperes.